Episode 340: Doritos-Blasted Crow
"Doritos-Blasted Crow" was originally released on January 30, 2017. Description We spend a good 20 minutes of this episode talking about fast food and 20 minutes about workplace kissing etiquette, leaving us with a tidy 20 mintues to address virtually all of your other concerns. As if you'd have any other concerns, after all the fast food and work kissing discussion. Suggested Talking Points 20 Minute Chunks, Touchable Carbs, Lost at Wendy's, Torn Pants Dreams, A Professionally Blown Kiss, I Am Glenn Close, Amusement Park Kisses, Herpes Trout Outline 8:39 - Munch Squad - Taco Bell's Naked Chicken Chalupa 21:11 - Y - Sent in by Brooks Oglesby, from "Altaba" user Rebecca, who asks: What is wendys policy when your lost? is it true that if you go through the drive through at wendys and say that your lost, they have to give you a free cheeseburger? 24:47 - During a meeting at work yesterday afternoon, I noticed a tear in the seat of a coworker's pants. It was vertical, four or five inches long but very narrow. You could see his black underwear but nothing revealing. After the meeting, I was going to tell him about it, but I decided not to so he wouldn't worry about it for the rest of the day. I figured he would find it as soon as he got home, and telling him about it would only embarrass him when he couldn't do anything about it. Am I good, or should I have mentioned it to him? -- Torn in the Twin Cities 28:44 - I work in an office with the rest of my company, and at the end of the day we exchange pleasantries, saying "good night," "have a good weekend," etc. However, sometimes my brain interrupts these rote actions and tells me "blow them a kiss." I've never done it (thank god for impulse control), but the fleeting thought springs into my head up to a couple of times a month. How do I fight these thoughts down and make it go away, or should I embrace this freedom from standards and dive in? -- Neurotic in Newark 36:36 - MZ - Sponsored by NatureBox, Sponsored by Harry's, Sponsored by ProFlowers, Advertisement for Can I Pet Your Dog? 46:40 - Y - Sent in by Brooks Oglesby, from Yahoo Answers user Rose, who asks: I bet no one has asked this one before, What rides at an amusement park are best for kissing? 52:32 - My dad admitted to me that he had never seen Willy Wonka. He's a huge fan of Gene Wilder, so I told him to watch it. After a year of trying to get him to watch Willy Wonka, I finally bought him a Blu-Ray player with a copy of Willy Wonka. That was three years ago! Every time I see him, I beg him to watch Willy Wonka, and he watches reruns of M*A*S*H and Big Bang Theory instead. You guys are my last hope. How do I convince him to watch this movie?! -- Done With My Dad in North Carolina 62:11 - FY - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user gabreiltheangel, who asks: Where can i get free clarinet sheet music of linkin park? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:EpisodesCategory:Brooks OglesbyCategory:Morgan DavyCategory:Munch Squad